Civilian casualties
Casualties were occasionally sustained among civilians, especially in space amid the dangers of sometimes-hostile aliens. Alpha and Beta Quadrants List of casualties from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. :By government, in alphabetical order by date. Andorian Empire List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets Andorian Empire. (Pre-2155) *Gareb Bajor List of casualties from the independent world of Bajor. (2369 onwards) :See also: Bajoran Militia casualties. *Winn Adami *Solbor *Trentin Fala *Mobara *Lupaza *Furel *Varis Sul's father 2370 * New Bajor Colony destroyed by the Jem'Hadar. Cardassian Union List of casualties from the Cardassian Union. *Tora Ziyal *Two million casualties from Lakarian City. :800 million Cardassians killed by Jem'Hadar towards the end of the Dominion War. Cardassian Occupation of Bajor Bajoran casualties during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. (2319 - 2369) *Kira Meru *Kira Taban *Ro Gale *Tora Naprem *Fifteen million Bajorans (unnamed) *Four Bajoran shop owners on Terok Nor *Many Bajorans at the Gallitep labor camp Romulan Star Empire List of casualties from the Romulan Star Empire. 2387 *Nero's wife *Unknown number of civilians killed in the destruction of Romulus United Earth List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets United Earth. (2150 - 2155) :See also: Starfleet casualties (22nd century). 2153 *The A-6 excavation team were assimilated and later killed, after discovering and reviving two Borg drones in Earth's Arctic Circle. *Seven million people (including Elizabeth Tucker) were killed in what became known as the Xindi incident, when a Xindi weapon fired on Earth's surface, cutting a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela. 2154 *Yosemite 3 research station destroyed. *The Human CS12 director 001 of Cold Station 12 was infected by Symbalene blood burn when the facility was raided by Dr. Arik Soong and his Augments, causing death within minutes. *United Earth Embassy on bombed. :At least 43 people were killed, including an unknown number of civilian personnel. * The freighter Ticonderoga was destroyed with all hands by a Romulan drone ship. 2155 *Terra Prime members Medical technician Susan Khouri and Dr. Mercer were both murdered by operatives of the group after their loyalty wavered. *Elizabeth (First Human/Vulcan hybrid) United Federation of Planets Despite the relative safety of living within the Federation, casualties still happen. :See also: Starfleet casualties (23rd century) and Starfleet casualties (24th century). 22nd century 2168 *The entire crew of the died when the ship destroyed soon after it left Sigma Iotia II. 23rd century 2236 * Theodore Haskins * The entire personnel of the , except for Vina 2246 * Four-thousand colonists of Tarsus IV, including the parents of Kevin Riley between 2261 and 2266 * * Roger Korby 2264 * Nancy Crater 2265 * Carter Winston 2266 * Tristan Adams * Robert Crater * Anton Karidian * Thomas Leighton * Leo Walsh * The entire science party assigned to the Psi 2000 expedition * An unnamed therapist at the Tantalus Penal Colony 2267 * Elaine Johnson * Robert Johnson * Aurelan Kirk * George Samuel Kirk * Manway * Schmitter * Fifty miners at the Janus VI colony * An unknown number of Denevan colonists * The science party led by Manway in the Malurian system * The entire personnel of the Gamma Hydra IV science party 2268 * Gav * John Gill * Linke * Larry Marvick * Miramanee (Her unborn child was also killed.) * Ozaba * Starnes * The entire personnel of the Starnes Expedition, except for the children 2269 * Adam * Sevrin * The entire personnel of Memory Alpha 2285 * Jedda * * * David Marcus * The entire personnel of Regula I, except for Carol and David Marcus 2287 * Sybok Unknown date * David McCoy Merchant Marines In addition to, and including, those listed below: *Members of the 's crew who did not will to adapt to the society of the planet 892-IV were killed in gladiator games. (2262-2268) 24th century 2330 * Kestra Troi 2336 * John B. * Clendenning * Tom Handy * Jae M. * Janina * * Josh M. * Raymond Marr * Juliana O'Donnell * Wallace family * Appr. four-hundred colonists at the Omicron Theta colony 2337 * Betty Riker 2364 * Arthur Malencon * An unnamed child on Quadra Sigma III 2365 * Ira Graves * Riva's chorus * Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. 2366 * Rishon Uxbridge * 11,000 colonists of the Rana IV colony, except for Kevin Uxbridge 2367 * Odan's host * Jennifer Sisko * Noonian Soong * Timicin 2368 * The entire personnel of the Kallisko 2370 * Ned Quint 2371 * René Picard * Robert Picard * Tolian Soran Vulcan List of casualties from the pre-Coalition of Planets . (Pre-2155) 2154 *United Earth Embassy on Vulcan bombed. :At least 43 people were killed, including an unknown number of Vulcan civilians. 2155 *Elizabeth (First Human/Vulcan hybrid) Delta Quadrant List of casualties from the Delta Quadrant. :By species, in alphabetical order by date. Talaxian List of casualties from the Talaxians. 2355 * Palaxia * Approximately 300,000 Talaxians killed by the metreon cascade on Rinax. Revivals Alternate timelines and realities Alternate reality :See Alternate reality casualties. Mirror universe :See Mirror universe casualties. Category:Lists Category:Death